imperatrix_centuriifandomcom-20200215-history
Destney
While Destney did many things that would be considered against the Imperatrix Centurii, she was one of the most important members nonetheless. If it wasn't for Destney, many important moments in Centurii history would either have never happened, or would have been drastically different. The Beginning Destney, among many others, was originally in a group called the Reavers. While nothing is known of the Reavers besides some of the members that moved into the Centurii, it is worth noting that Destney made an impact on them, becoming a Lord of Emotion, in Destney's case Anger. She would be part of the first transition from the Reavers to the Centurii, among others like Mirnia. They would join the members of what was at time just a small group of Centurii members, the founders. These four were Qusai, Rallenthas, Antrexius, and Thanagost. Destney would become close to Rallenthas, the leader of the Centurii, becoming a trusted friend to the late High Councilor. It is unknown why Destney did not run for Rallenthas' council, but Destney did make it through to see the next leader, as well as a couple more. Dealing With Drel'ossord Destney hated Darth Drel'ossord the moment she met him. Perhaps it just came with the job of Lord of Anger, but it also could have been due to his connections to the disappearance of Rallenthas. Drel'ossord did recognize her power and influence, however. He promised her, as well as Thanagost and Riviembis, a spot on his council. Destney was told she would lead the new Mysticism branch, and it seemed she was content with that. A Broken Promise Drel'ossord announced his new council a week after this promise, and one name was on there that had been told about it previously. This person was Thanagost. The other new councilors, Rhoy and Antrexius, were not the same people that were told of the new council originally. Destney attended the meeting where Drel'ossord announced his new position as well as his council, but she would leave the Centurii not long after to be on her own. The Doomed Order Destney wouldn't stay on her own long, however. She started work on something that she thought would be very important, but would end in disaster. A Strong Foundation Destney, along with other Sith and Imperials, would create an Order that she claimed would one day rival the might of the Imperatrix Centurii, which wasn't very mighty under Drel'ossord. She broke off most ties with the Centurii, only keeping ties with the revolutionary Riviembis, who would feed Destney information about the events of the Centurii. Destney, however, had trouble brewing inside her own order. Disaster For the Order While she was talking to her spies, other spies were running amok inside of her group. While it was ignored at first, it came to a point where it could not be ignored. The spies had sent a force to attack Destney and her people, so Destney called for help. She hoped that the Centurii that she had once loved could come to her rescue, and it came in the form of two head figures of the rebellion against Darth Drel'ossord, Admiral Machran and Riviembis. Despite the best efforts of all involved, the Order would collapse in on itself even after capturing the spy. This would, however, allow Destney to devote her full attention to the Centurii and would allow the rebellion to use the feeling of anger towards Drel to their advantage. After all, they had the Lord of Anger with them. Learning From Past Mistakes The fate of her Order would haunt Destney for the rest of her life. She learned nothing ever lasts, but Riviembis always assured her that if they worked together, they could make the Imperatrix Centurii last. Destney would help Riviembis sort the new recruits to the Centurii, which was without a leader for a month. During this time, Riviembis recruited over a hundred recruits to take over, and they succeeded. The New Leader The Transition Antrexius was in charge for a few days, although he did nothing. Destney was incredibly against letting Antrexius take over, as was every other person that knew Antrexius. Destney not only thought Antrexius would make a bad leader due to her knowledge of his antics, but due to her goals. She wished to be in charge of the Imperatrix Centurii. Conceding the Throne Despite Destney's ambitions and thoughts that she should lead the Centurii, many people were already behind Riviembis as the new leader of the Centurii. Despite Destney's thoughts against the idea, there was one person who was even more against the idea. Riviembis herself thought she could not lead the Centurii, but she had too many people who wanted it, so Destney could have done one of two things. Take the throne for herself and get the power she'd always wanted, or give the leadership role to Riviembis, someone who had been there for Destney for a long time. Destney decided to let Riviembis lead, instead starting to just have an advisory role. A Councilor to Count On Destney had settled for not getting the leadership of the Centurii, but Riviembis didn't forget all that the Lord of Anger had done for the Centurii. Riviembis remembered the promise Drel'ossord made to put Destney on the council as the leader of the Mysticism branch, and Riviembis decided to keep the promise. Destney and Riviembis were some of the only members left from the time of Rallenthas, and Riviembis knew that experience is important, especially when Riviembis was so inexperienced. Rhoyvalry Destney would go on to help the Centurii in many ways as a councilor, raising her already prominent status in the Centurii. However, Riviembis would seem to pay more attention to another councilor, Rhoy, the head of the Tech branch. It is unknown if this is the reason that Destney held a grudge against Rhoy, but she did. The feeling was mutual, as Rhoy didn't seem to trust Destney. Riviembis didn't know why Rhoy would think that, saying that Destney was one of the most trustworthy members. This would be a huge mistake. After Five Years When Zakuul invaded, the Centurii fell to anarchy. Within three years, they disbanded, sending all of their members off to do different things. This was due to a civil war where one side of the Centurii wished to rejoin the Empire, the other side not wanting to. Destney is believed to have been with those who wished to stay separate from the Empire. The Fallen Jedi It was never known how, but Destney joined the Jedi Order after the fall of the Centurii. While the name of her master is unknown, it is known that she interacted at least one time with an ally of the Centurii, Ushmead. Destney would take a trip to visit the rundown headquarters of the old Centurii, where she would find Admiral Net'skebio waiting for her. He would tell her they needed to get the Centurii back together. Net'skebio would find a way to convert Destney back to the ways of the Sith, causing her to once again become the Lord of Anger. The Return of the Centurii Net'skebio would tell Destney that she had to find some Centurii members, and the best place to start looking was old bases. Destney started her search in the Umbra Sanctum, where she would find Riviembis inside. Riviembis was reluctant to take power again, but once again gave in. Riviembis, Destney, and Net'skebio would work together to bring the Centurii back together for some time, before Destney disappeared like all other councilors had before her. The Destiny of Destney The Centurii seemed to move on without Destney, although most would state the fact that it felt emptier without the Lord of Anger with them. Riviembis finally decided to hold elections for the council to replace her first council, as all of them had left. Not long after the elections ended did a familiar face reappear. A Word of Advice Destney showed up, saying that she supported the choices for the council. She even said she wished to be one of the advisors, and both Tre'lod'invar and Grand Admiral Soundblaster wanted to take her up on the offer. It would end up being Soundblaster and the Military branch that would gain Destney, despite her long history with the Mysticism branch. A New Dawn Before the inauguration of the new Council, Destney told Riviembis of another group she wished to ally the Centurii with. This group was called the Elite Dawn, and Riviembis seemed eager to finally gain a true alliance for the Imperatrix Centurii after nearly six years without one. The Inaugural Absence When the Inauguration came, a large portion of the Centurii was notably missing. This includes one of the councilors who had ran and won, Jaxiz. Other people in attendance were Grand Admiral Soundblaster, Tre'lod'invar, Sul'jin, Riviembis, Destney, and one person who was not receiving a promotion that day. This is compared to the large group of Elite Dawn members that had arrived, led by Darth Ceiv. After the inauguration, Riviembis met with the council, adivsors, and Elite Dawn to discuss the alliance. A Grab For Power It was at this point when Destney spoke up. Destney had for years wanted to lead the Centurii, but her attempts had never succeeded. Now was her chance. She ordered the Elite Dawn to attack the Centurii, but to leave Riviembis for her. Riviembis and Destney fought all across the ship, finally coming to the bridge controls. Sul'jin and Soundblaster had been holding out against the rest of the Elite Dawn, but they ran to join Riviembis as well. The Elite Dawn followed, and soon enough Destney and the entire Elite Dawn were up against Riviembis alone. There was only one way for them to be defeated, and sadly, Riviembis did the unthinkable. The spirit of Ofaxsacspl was called upon, and Riviembis sent the ship flying towards Hoth. Destney would knock Rivi out with some help from everyone, including Centurii members, sending the Centurion towards Belsavis, where Ofaxsacspl's power was weaker. This is where the Elite Dawn and Destney would be forced to evacuate to. It should be stated for the record that Destney felt wrong for what she'd done after this, knowing what monster she'd unleashed by letting Ofaxsacspl take control of Riviembis. She had forced her friend to go under the control of the beast they'd been fighting together, just to stop a traitor. Betrayer Betrayed Destney would get to Belsavis with the Elite Dawn, but Ceiv decided he didn't like their end of the deal. He captured Destney, planning to ransom her to the Centurii. Riviembis and the Centurii were left with a tough choice when Riviembis woke. Rescue the person who betrayed them, or leave her friend for dead? A Surprise Entrance Destney would prove her worth with this by escaping the Elite Dawn's capture, making her way back to the Centurion a few days later. Riviembis and her apprentice, Nelmauth, would be training when they heard footsteps. They drew their sabers only to see Destney standing at the door. Destney promised to stay on good behavior, and would become an advisor to the council once again. Korriban Assassin's Destney would stay loyal for a time, or so it had seemed. However, one day, Destney's name was missing from the Centurii roster. Blocked Out Riviembis would attempt to contact Destney, but all communication had been blocked. Riviembis would try anything to get to Destney, even going to Ceiv for help. Ceiv, however, would prove to know nothing about what was going on as well, as Destney had blocked communications from him as well. A Forgotten Messenger Although most people could not reach Destney, there was one member of the Centurii that was often forgotten, Arfinyn. He was nearly dead, and had also betrayed the Centurii a few times. He was eager to prove he was with them now, and so he contacted Destney. Destney would explain she believed Riviembis was not qualified to lead the Centurii, and her point is understandable. Even Riviembis would agree with the thought, but she'd think that the way the Lord of Anger had told them was not the greatest. An Assassin's Advertisement Riviembis and Ceiv, still working together, waited on Dromund Kaas for word from Arfinyn. Meanwhile, they saw something rather interesting on the holonet. A signal originating from Dromund Kaas with an advertisement. The advertisement was for a new Order called the Korriban Assassin's. The voice on the advertisement belonged to a familiar Lord of Emotion, Destney. Regaining Contact Riviembis and Ceiv would agree that the Elite Dawn and the Imperatrix Centurii would need to form an alliance in case Destney tried anything against either of them, and they thought there was no possible way they could lose if they did this. The Assassins On Korriban Ceiv sent Riviembis a message to meet at the Sith Temple on Korriban, and she sent Arfinyn there along with Tre'lod'invar and another officer. A group of Elite Dawn members, along with Ceiv, were waiting there for them. They began to talk when they felt the nearby presence of Destney. Destney would arrive at the temple with Karuviswo, Riviembis' former apprentice, and a few other apprentices. There would be a small verbal confrontation, but it would end up being broken up by other Sith. A Friendly Offer Destney had learned from her previous attempt at leading an Order. She knew nothing lasted forever, and she would tell Riviembis this later. "Nothing lasts forever. Not even the Centurii." Destney, however, was not entirely against the Centurii. She would extend an arm of friendship to the Centurii, which would be graciously accepted by the Centurii, although not without a bit of debate at first. Nothing Lasts Forever Sadly for Destney, her words of wisdom were right. However, the Centurii weren't the ones that needed to worry about this. The Korriban Assassin's would not last long, ending up fading into obscurity. Destney would not rejoin the Imperatrix Centurii after this, although they would hear from her sometimes. Category:Character